Big 'D' Little 'i'
by gatehead81
Summary: Suddenly desperate to get out of Baltimore, Tony is applying for a new job, one that he was head hunted for. Maybe that fact has left him a little too relaxed and unprepared for an interview with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Humour/Friendship. K rated One-shot. Tony/Gibbs


**AN: First time out the gate with an NCIS fic so go easy on me…might take a while to find my feet with this lot! Not watched many seasons yet, only up to episode six of season three so I apologise if this is a little off in terms of who the characters actually are and their mannerism for later in the show.**

**My inspiration? We seen Kate's first day and McGee's so I thought I might just take a crack at Tony's**

**SUMMARY: Suddenly desperate to get out of Baltimore, Tony is applying for a new job, one that he was head hunted for. Maybe that fact has left him a little too relaxed and unprepared for an interview with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Humour/Friendship. K rated One-shot. Tony/Gibbs**

* * *

**BIG D LITTLE I**

* * *

The pen scratched on the paper on the desk. "And how exactly are you spelling that?" the interviewer enquired coolly.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" Tony grinned widely, he loved it when people asked him that. "Anthony, like same as all the others and the DiNozzo; big D, little i, big N, little ozzo." he rattled out with practiced suave.

The man across the desk stared hard at him. "Is that supposed to be funny Mr DiNozzo?" he asked pointedly.

"Well." Tony stammered, "Most people think it is."

"Do I look like most people to you?" The frown deepened and the stare turned icy.

"I uh…I…" Tony swallowed.

"This is a job interview, not a party. Just answer the question Mr DiNozzo."

And it was at this point that Tony realised he was in serious trouble. The Special Agent, whose name he had temporarily forgotten, was already taking a dim view of him and he had yet to answer a single job related question, maybe this was not such a sure thing after all. Quietly Tony watched as the man lifted a take-out coffee cup and made a show of the fact that it was empty. "You ah, you want another one of those?" he asked quickly, reading the signs he was sure were on display.

"Did I say I wanted another one?"

"Well no but…"

"But what?"

Sweat trickled down DiNozzo's neck and for the first time he realised exactly how much he wanted this job. "I'll get you one, just hold on for one moment and I'll…" He rose sharply from his chair in the interrogation room. That was another thing he had not been expecting, what kind of a person held a job interview in their interrogation room?

"You would interrupt an interview to go and get coffee?"

The words were so sharp and incredulous that Tony felt his legs give way and he dropped back into the spot he had just vacated. "No, I guess not Special Agent…Gibbs." Hah! That was it Gibbs...that was the man's name…not that it mattered now he had quite clearly pretty much blown this before it even got started.

"You _guess_ not?"

Tony's head snapped up. "Definitely not." he answered with a confidence he did not feel, DiNozzos never gave up, therefore he had to try.

"Even if a Special Agent asks you to?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You got a hearing problem DiNozzo? Go get me coffee!" Gibbs barked and Tony almost fell over the back of the chair to comply with the unexpected order.

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." he more or less snivelled, then instantly hated himself for it, DiNozzos didn't snivel either, geeks and wimps did but not DiNozzos. "How would you like it?" he found himself asking despite his own pep-talk.

Gibbs face set like stone and Tony was sure his nuts clenched tighter inside his underwear. "I'll, I'll figure it out." he whispered, mostly to himself.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs agreed and leaned back in his chair. He waited till the young man, shoulders drooped was about to close the door. "And DiNozzo."

"Yeah…I mean, yes?" he voiced brightly.

"Call me Sir again and I'll fire your ass."

Tony turned back into the room. "Does that mean?" A grin spread wide over his face.

Gibbs cocked a head, left him waiting for a few moments then decided to go easy on him. "Get the coffee right and we'll talk." he intoned lightly but held the stare.

DiNozzo practically bounced with overt enthusiasm. He nodded assertively. "I'll be back in three minutes…er…Boss?"

"Boss is good." Gibbs nodded and then looked at his watch. His newest charge stood on, clearly waiting for further instructions. "You want me to draw you a map DiNozzo? You have two minutes forty eight seconds left. The coffee shop is a minute and a half away. I would run if I were you."

With that he was gone and Gibbs let out a light laugh and shook his head. "Probies." He would do alright would DiNozzo…once he slapped the Baltimore stupid out of him that was, just two more tests to go.

Tony sprinted at full speed across the street wondering what the hell he was doing, he never got coffee for anyone…not ever! And yet for Special Agent Gibbs it seemed almost like the most exciting challenge of his life. Man he must really, _really_ want this job! The shop was empty and the girl was cute...for a goth. "Hi! My name is Tony."

"Abby." she said and tugged on a pigtail.

Back in NCIS head quarters Gibbs left the interrogation room and headed for his desk. Naturally there was no such thing as an interview when it came to getting a job under Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if you got asked to come in you already had the job. Not that any of his probies ever knew that, it was way too much fun torturing the hell out of them for a few days to tell them that…and boy was Probationary Special Agent Anthony _big D little I_, going to learn all about that!

Gibbs looked at his watch again, thirty seconds to go, would he pass the Abby distraction test? Just at that DiNozzo's head whizzed by heading for interrogation but he skidded to a halt and arced back in his direction. Passed the observation test too...impressive. Gibbs pretended not to notice him for a few seconds.

"Here ya go Boss, black, no sugar, extra strong." Tony panted and looked at the clock on the wall thankful that the girl in the coffee shop knew how Gibbs liked his coffee and had accepted his promise to call back in later. "And ten seconds to go Boss." He placed his hands on his knees and tried not to sweat too much on the collar of his shirt while he waited for the clearly due 'well done'.

Jethro looked him up and down and on the outside scowled slightly. "You need to start working out more." He told him and then pointed him towards his desk.

END

* * *

**AN: And so that's that. Any thought would be good, not sure I got it quite right but it was fun! :)**


End file.
